


Follow The Bad Men

by Vizhi0n



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Erik being an asshole, F/M, Gore, Klaue being an asshole, Language, Smut, Violence, they all assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: The guy with the mechanical arm was crazy. I knew that for sure. But I went with him anyway.





	1. Employee Of The Month

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is set essential around a year before Civil War. I hope you guys enjoy - I've never written for Marvel before, so this is kinda a first.

**_Then_ **

_Pay: Minimal_

_Tips: Satisfactory_

_Life expectancy: Low_

I’d weighed all of my options. For years. In fact, going into work every day, was like trying to juggle two trays - one carried financial stability, the other carried physical and emotional happiness - while balancing on a tightwire four-hundred feet above the flaming volcano that was a breakdown. I could do it, sure. I’d been doing it, and I knew that I was better off than some of the other girls.

The club, located in the less desirable area of Los Angeles, was a bit of an enigma. People genuinely came here for the women, the food, and the drinks. It was a profitable business. But it was also a meeting ground for the rule-breakers. The criminals. The convicts and wanted drug dealers, would congregate here to exchange whatever it was they needed to exchange. The amount of volatile temperaments in the room often meant that clashes occurred. Those would sometimes be interrupted by the police, so much so that hanging above the bar was a dry erase board with the words “Number of days without raids” scrawled across its surface. 

The board today had been marked with the number six. Six days. Soon to be seven, if the night continued smoothly. My entire job centered around serving drinks, food, and whatever else men asked for - besides sex. That wasn’t my job. Kitten, who was currently swinging around on a pole, had that job. And so did Crystal. And Amber.

“You should get up on that pole, princess,” someone jeered.

“I can’t I have bone spurs,” I lied, making sure to add emphasis on my hips and how they swung. The next table I served tried the same trick, the bearded, stocky man with a lazy eys reaching out to palm my ass.

“Can’t. I have a fucked up hip.”

“You were walking just fine a second ago, babe.”

“It’s sporadic.”

The man slapped my ass, and I flinched. I didn’t dare move - I could feel Rollo staring at me from across the club. Rollo was like a damn hawk. It didn’t help that he was the boss.

“Sit on my lap, babe,” Lazy-eye wrapped an arm around my waist. Drunkenly, he pulled me against him, angling his hips so I could feel the slight bulge against his jeans. I made a noise of disgust, making sure to just focus on the smooth surface of the wooden table. He said, “How much is it gonna cost for me to take you home with me?”

“I’m not a prostitute. Sorry.”

“Eh, don’t say that. Can’t knock until you try.”

“I don’t...that doesn’t apply here. Can I go please? I have orders to take, food to deliver. A _job_ ,” I wiggled my way out of his grip. Lazy-eye looked disappointed, huffing and taking a swig of his beer. While he was distracted, I made an escape.

_Heel’s don’t allow for swift movement, idiot._

I met Rollo on the opposite side of the club. Through the roar of the music, I said, “You saw all that, right?”

“I saw you treating a customer.”

“Rollo, dude, it’s _hard_ doing this shit when you have hands trying to grope you all the time. Can we just...have a limit on it?”

“We do,” Rollo replied, leaning against the wall. “It says on the sign outside not to touch the servers.”

“Yeah, but I mean, _enforce_ it.”

I glanced over my shoulder. A larger group was entering the building - finely dressed men. I groaned at the idea of having to serve more handsy customers.

“You’re making decent wages, and even more in tips. We _talked_ about this. You can either get on the pole, serve food, or leave,” Rollo pushed off the wall, smoothing out his shirt. His attention drifted from me, to the new group as they began seating themselves. One man stood out - he looked... _grungy_. Different. Bearded and tattooed, but with a very, very, very self-aware look on his ruggedly handsome face.

“We’ll talk about this later. Just...please get through tonight,” Rollo patted me on the shoulder. I flinched as his hand touched my skin. He didn’t give me a chance to reply - he made a beeline for the new group.

_Fuck you, Rollo._

I went back to serving. None of the men ordered anything. They just sat as Rollo greeted them, putting on his “I am the manager please listen to me” face, although he was outnumbered, outclassed, and, as I passed by him while carrying a tray of drinks, intimidated. I walked slow, and for a brief moment, met the eyes of the tattooed man.

_No eye contact, no eye contact. Eye contact invites challenge._

I hurried my walk. These particular customers weren’t handsy, so I had time to make a hasty retreat, heading back the way I came. This time, a gruff, heavily accented voice stopped me.

“Get me a drink.”

I would have pretended not to have heard him, had Rollo not extended and arm and nearly clotheslined me in the chest. I stopped, standing before the group of men. I assumed the tattooed individual was in charge. He was too different, clothed differently, with a different look on his face.

“I have business to attend to,” Rollo gave a nervous laugh, kneading my shoulders with his hands. “This is Willow. She’s one of our best servers.”

_Lies._

“ _She_ ,” Rollo continued, “Will take care of _anything_ you need.”

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything.”

The man with the accent laughed. I noticed that he had a gold tooth. Just one, over near the side of his mouth. The distraction nearly caused me to miss what he had to say.

“So I’m sure she wouldn’t mind bending down and sucking my dick, yeah?”

I almost choked on my own spit, while Rollo gave the most nervous laugh. The sound went on for _far_ too long, until the tattooed man slapped his knee and said, “I'm just kidding. Just kidding," he wheezed out another laugh, before extending his hand. The harsh glare from Rollo convinced me to gingerly accept the gesture. “My name is Klaue.”

“Nice to...meet you,” I yanked my hand away. The texture of his skin was so odd, and _warm_. Very slowly my eyes flitted to his guards, his entourage. I said shakily, “Are you with the feds?”

“Do I look like I’m with the feds?” Klaue spat, baring his teeth. He lifted his hand, raising his eyebrows when I flinched away. “Oh, you’re scared of this little ole’ thing? See, it’s not my real arm. I had this bad boy installed about a year ago. Ultimate durability, vibranium core...”

“That’s...cool?”

“You’re damn right it’s cool,” Klaue slowly rolled each mechanical finger, one at a time. “You like?”

“Y-yeah," I looked around frantically, trying to spot Rollo. He'd disappeared.

“Good.”

“I hope you’re not here to sell me one.”

“ _No_ ,” Klaue slapped his hand against the table, and the entire thing rattled. I jumped, sucking in a breath as he stared at me, eyes raking from the top of my head, all the way down to my toes. “I’m not here for that. I’m here for _you_. Let’s go talk somewhere else, somewhere quieter, yeah?”

* * *

It wasn’t like I had a choice. Klaue kept a vice grip on my arm as I showed him the back rooms, where the girls changed. The music was a low thrum, now, and Klaue’s entourage remained vigilant, still seated at the booth. 

When he released me, I grasped my forearm. It hurt - his grip had bruised me. Klaue didn’t seem to care, and instead went about talking.

“I’m offering you an employment opportunity. Something a tad...unorthodox, but it’ll pay the bills. Put food on the table.”

“A _job_.”

“Yes.”

“Serious?”

“Serious as a heart attack,” Klaue raised one finger, pointing at me. “You have a record. Street racing, car theft, and more than once I’ve watched you outrun the authorities for the _fun_ of it. And I _liked_ what I saw.”

“How do you know all of this?”

“I have resources,” Klaue smirked. “More than you could _ever_ imagine. You’re one _hell_ of a driver, and that’s exactly what I need.”

“Like, a getaway driver?”

Klaue tapped two fingers against my temple, and I flinched at the contact. “Smart girl,” he purred.

“I’m working _here_ because I’m specifically trying _not_ to do that kind of stuff. Not anymore,” I raised my hands in a placating gesture, my eyes searching for an exit. I couldn’t fight - he was broad, strong, and I’m sure there was more to his mechanical arm than I’d seen.

_Diplomacy never works on criminals. You know that._

“And you’ve settled for _this_?” Klaue glanced around the club. Half-worn bras and pasties littered the dressing room floor, the area lit by a single swinging light. The mirror was grimy, and I could barely see my reflection. “When you have the potential to do so much _better_.”

“Listen, I’m sure you’re a nice guy-”

"I'm being as nice as I can be right now."

“I can’t leave. Rollo has people...friends. Criminals that come here all the time. He’s already understaffed. He’ll be pissed if I leave-”

_“What are you two doing back here?”_

“Speak of the devil,” Klaue murmured, turning as Rollo entered the room. At the sight of Klaue he stopped, mid-sentence. He surveyed the scene before opening his mouth.

“I’m...sorry, but we have a ‘no-sex’ policy here. If you want to fuck her, Ulysses, you’ll have to do it outside. Health and safety regulations.”

_Since when have you given a shit about health and safety?_

“I wasn’t trying to fuck her. It’s a shame you’d think that low of me,” Klaue turned back to me, winking. I had no idea what the gesture meant. I was left frantically wondering, grasping at the straws. Then I glanced down and saw him reach for something as Rollo approached.

A gun.

_Oh, shit._

“We were just talking about employment opportunities,” Klaue said sweetly.

“I was telling him how you _need_ me here,” I piped.

“I _do_ ,” Rollo nodded, a puzzled look on his face. “I pay you well. You get good tips. I mean, I’m sure you could offer her more, Ulysses. But the club is desperate. We might not be able to hang on if we lose an employee.”

“Exactly,” I added, nodding. Rollo met my gaze, and I could see him trying to piece together what exactly was happening.

“You’ve been a good resource, Rollo. But, see,  _I_ need staff as much as you do,” Klaue shrugged, hissing. “So we’re in a tight spot. And you know me - diplomacy isn’t really my thing.”

_I knew it!_

Klaue pulled his gun, and I covered my eyes as Rollo’s head erupted in a red mist. There was no explosion - the silencer masked the sound. Rollo’s body hit the floor, twitched, and lay still. Blood began seeping into the already-stained carpet, and, quite proudly, Klaue tucked his weapon back into his pants. With a roll of his neck, and a rather loud sigh, he met my gaze.

“Well, Miss Willow. It looks like you’re unemployed.”


	2. I Didn't Steal This Car, Officer

“Now that he’s taken care of - you have five minutes.”

“Five minutes to what?” I gingerly stepped over Rollo’s corpse, making sure to keep my distance as Klaue’s eyes followed me with the precision and speed of a hawk. He was tucking his gun away, a smug look on his face. I repeated, “Five minutes to what?” 

“The local authorities will thank me for this. You’ve been a thorn in their side for years, right?” Klaue chuckled. “You’d better think fast. Or, be _smart_ , and let my guys escort you out of here.” 

I made a noise of disgust, stumbling from the back room. Klaue followed, walking slowly and keeping a solid distance. Immediately, I raced over, wobbly on my feet, to the same heavy-set, bearded man with the lazy eye from earlier. This time, he had more than one drink in him. 

“Hey,” I put on my best smile, angling myself and sliding into his lap without preamble. 

“Change your mind, babygirl?”

“Yeah,” I hooked an arm around his neck. His breath stank of alcohol, his big hands bold enough to wander up my bare thigh, knuckles tickling the bottom of my dress. Resisting the urge to puke, and very aware that Klaue was watching, concealed in the shadows, I purred, “I decided I’m in the mood tonight. I like men with big hands.”

Drunk, and horny. Those were two things that should never be combined. I knew that from experience - lust clouded the brain while alcohol clouded, well, the brain  _ and  _ the body. The man was left unaware, and I was deftly able to slide my fingers into the pocket of his coat. Tucking my hand behind my back, I slid from his lap. 

“We’re going _now?_ ” Lazy-eye quipped, attempting to stand. He was unable, and flopped back into the booth. “Shit. Hold on-”

Sirens roared from outside, cutting through the music like a hot knife. Being able to pick out the sound was like a sixth sense possessed by half the people in the club - they were all criminals, too. My eyes drifted to the scoreboard hanging near the bar, the one used to count how many days had gone by without a raid.

_ Shit. _

The club erupted into chaos. Several of the strippers slipped from their poles, retreating into the back room. I quickly kicked off my heels and, ignoring Klaue’s shouts,  _ ran _ . 

The fire exit was my destination, and I shouldered through it with little regard. The cool night air tickled my skin, the rocky asphalt digging into the soles of my feet. 

I furiously searched for my escape vehicle, the soft click of a lock leading me to a scratched up, old corvette. I climbed inside, slamming the door -

-only to be joined by Klaue, who, without hesitation, climbed into the passenger's seat. 

“For the love of _God_ -”

“Cops are coming. Better hurry.”

“ _Get out_.”

“You really want to have this argument? Now?” Kaue raised his eyebrows, and I blanched. The engine started with ease, and I furiously slammed my foot against the gas, taking off. The sound of sirens became louder, along with the screeching of tires. I checked the rearview mirror and saw that we were, unfortunately, being pursued.

“You really called the fucking cops on me?”

“I wanted to test you.”

“ _Test_ me? So you called the _cops_?”

“You’re a getaway driver,” Klaue drawled. “Logically I needed you to  _ get away  _ from someone or something.”

The speedometer inched towards eighty. It was instinct for me to weave between traffic, occasionally checking the mirror. When I glanced over at Klaue, he’d lifted his mechanical arm and was wiggling it’s fingers, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“What?” I said slowly, careening to the side to avoid a dump truck. “ _What_ , Klaue?”

He ignored me, and began rolling down the window. I focused back on the road, glancing as the speedometer reached ninety-five. Maybe he was bailing? I had no clue if he possessed more than a mechanical arm. Maybe he was secretly one of Tony Stark’s new, sentient, robotic creations? I didn’t know. I just wanted him out of my car.

Half of his body hung out the window, now. I had to account for him, making sharper turns so he wouldn’t bash his head against a truck as we passed. I saw him, briefly, extend him mechanical arm before a burst of light, followed by a deafening explosion, rocked the entire car. 

The three police cruisers following crumpled as if they’d hit a brick wall going a hundred. Metal spewed in every direction. I cursed, spinning the steering wheel and pulling off down a dark road. Klaue slid back into his seat, laughing, teeth bared, gold took shining. When he held up his mechanical arm and wriggled his fingers, I cringed. It had been split down the middle to reveal a smoking, blue barrel. 

“Cool?” Klaue winked.

“Yeah. Cool.”

_ And scary. _

* * *

I stopped the car on a dirt road. The stars, the headlights, and the interior of the car provided the only amount of illumination. Klaue had yet to speak, and I didn’t have the energy. It felt different, being alone with him. His shoulders were slouched and he seemed almost...awkward, not as boastful and confident as before. Although, I had no clue whether or not this was another one of his acts.

“I truly believe you’d be an asset to us. To my operations,” Klaue glanced over at me. “You’re pay will be enough. You could buy a house, or pay your way into some fancy college."

"You're a generous man."

“I’m not. Don’t try and be sweet with me, girl,” Klaue flashed another smile, giving me an even better look at his gold tooth. “I know what you want. You _need_ this. You’ve been _waiting_ for this.”

_ He’s not wrong. _

“You don’t know what I want, or who I am.”

“Mommy died of cancer and poor Daddy got gunned down by the police,” Klaue taunted. My blood ran cold, and I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out. Noticing my discomfort, Klaue continued. “I have everything I need on you. You’re a mechanic, a driver, and a thief.  _ My _ type of woman.”

“And you’re a murderer.”

“Don’t act like you gave a rat’s ass about that ‘boss’ of yours. I did you a favor. In a year or two, you’ll thank me for it. Now, have you made a decision?”

“No.”

Klaue huffed. “Well, we don’t have all night.”

“You have somewhere to be?” I raised my eyebrows. 

“Touche, girl.”

I chuckled, resting my hands against the steering wheel. I let out a few breaths, before staring out the window. Save for a few gnats and moths, the area was devoid of any wildlife. The dirt road ahead ended with a dilapidated sign marking what was beyond “private property.”

“I’ll try it. I’ll try driving for you. I’m not signing any binding contract, nothing. I’ll do each job, but if I want to leave, I’ll leave. And if I do, I won’t rat you or your boys out. I promise.”

“Sounds too good to be true.”

“Promises are all I have left.”

* * *

**_Now_ **

“What are you doing?”

“Cutting and dyeing my hair. I always do it, whenever I move.”

Klaue stood at the entrance to the bathroom. His men were gathering what I assumed was counterfeit money - I didn’t ask, and I didn’t care. The duffel bags were filled to the brim, and after a few minutes, the room was silent. It was just Klaue and I.

“Why can’t you wait until we get to Rio?” Klaue grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets. Careful not to get the bleach on my own clothes, I turned to face him, gloved hands extended. 

“Let me do _your_ hair," I giggled.

“If you touch me, girl, I’ll blast a hole through you,” Klaue said lowly. I rolled my eyes, spinning and running my fingers through the tufts of my hair. The entire time, Klaue watched. 

“ _ Now _ I’m done.”

“Took you long enough,” Klaue took a seat on the edge of the bed while I disappeared behind the closet door to dress. As he fiddled with the rings on his human fingers, he said, “Wear that dress I bought you, love.”

“The short one?”

“I don’t recall buying anything  _ but _ the short one.”

I slipped on the outfit in question, rolling my shoulders as I reappeared from behind the door. Klaue watched me once more, before beckoning me over. I happily obliged, wrapping my arms around his neck. When I pulled away, he was beaming. 

“ _You_ ,” Klaue murmured, “Are due for a pay raise.”

“Only because I’m fucking you, right?”

Klaue mocked disappointment, placing his mechanical palm against his chest. “What kind of man do you think I am? I’m giving you a raise because you’re a hard, dedicated worker, nothing more.”

“You’re damn right,” I leaned forward, smirking against his lips. One firm, calloused, yet strong hand slipped up the back of one thigh, while one smooth, humming hand slid up the other. I yelped when he planted one hard, stinging slap against my ass.

“We’re short on time,” Klaue nuzzled my throat, hand now caressing the reddened mark on my backside. “Maybe later, love. We have a plane to catch.”


	3. Your Package Was Lost In The Mail

The narrow streets of Rio were bustling with cars and people, something I wasn’t used to. I typically steered away from crowds outside my time at the club. The smells, the noise...everything. It was overwhelming. 

Ulysses, on the other hand, didn't care. He moved through the throngs of people with ease, his human hand clutched around my own. I kept my head down as we maneuvered into an alleyway, eventually stopping in front of a heavy, rusting metal door that, with just a push, Klaue was able to open. His men entered first, before he and I followed.

The smell of cigarette smoke flooded my nose. The air was heavy with the aroma of food as well, along with the sounds of silverware and running water. We’d entered a kitchen - a busy, working kitchen. We were paid no mind as we walked through, and I was careful not to disturb anyone while keeping close to Klaue. The moment we reached the entrance to what I assumed to be the main restaurant, Klaue ushered all of his men, save for one, through. Then he stopped. 

“Stay here.”

“I can’t come in-?”

“You’re my getaway driver, not my business partner. Stay here, close to the door. You’ll know if something goes wrong.”

I raised my eyebrows, but said nothing. Klaue gave me a soft smile, reaching out to brush a finger against my cheek. I couldn’t help but nod. I wasn’t in the mood to argue. 

So, we waited. My trust guard said nothing, just standing there like a statue. I big, armed, muscular statue. 

Klaue was gone for half an hour. When he returned, he held a rolled-up piece of paper in one hand. He didn’t speak, and I followed. That was how most of our business trips went. Well, that was the “business” side. 

The minute we returned to our hotel, we transformed it - chairs were pushed to the side, weapons were strewn about, along with Klaue’s waistcoat. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he was hunched over, his men by his side. 

“So...this guy goes by the name ‘Mr. C?’”

“Even the rich prefer covertness. I would know,” Klaue clicked his tongue, running fingers through his hair. He pointed at the mansion blueprints, tapping lightly. “Except for this asshole has over a million euros worth of vibranium sitting in the center of his home.”

“A vibranium bust of...Caesar, right?”

“Wrong. Augustus,” Klaue said curtly. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. He continued, “An ancient bust. Probably sculpted by the Romans themselves. A miracle that they were able to get ahold of vibranium in the first place.”

“Is vibranium  _ that ra _ re?”

“It’s the rarest metal on Earth,” Klaue’s eyes flashed something...sinister. Hungry, almost. “And we’re about to have an  _ entire _ bust of it. Granted, that is, if you deliver.”

“I  _ always _ deliver.”

“ _Atta’ girl_ ,” Klaue chuckled, diving back into the map. He traced his finger from the center, down towards the lower corner. “I want you waiting here, by the back entrance. You’ll drop us off, and then head there. Security will be too occupied with us to even notice you.”

“What about the cops?”

“The cops are already taken care of,” Klaue huffed. “The force owed me a favor. So I capitalized. Besides, even if they were to someone be on our tail, you could outrun them.  _ You _ are my secret weapon,” Klaue rounded the table, gently cupping my face between his hands - one smooth, with a hard texture, the other rough and calloused, but warm. 

I turned a bright red, aware that his men were watching. I gently held his wrists, lowering his hands. He was quick to dismiss his followers, leaving us alone in the hotel room with the fancy bed, fancy carpet, fancy….everything. 

I’d never been pampered like this before. No matter how many five-star restaurants we ate at or luxurious suites we stayed in, I would never get used to it. This was the dream aspect of a job that required a grueling amount of work.

_ Oh, hush. You just drive. _

“What are you thinking about, love?” Klaue was practically swaying, with me still in his arms. His lips brushed against my forehead and I chuckled. “Hopefully, me.”

I laughed. It was genuine, and Klaue was smiling back. His mouth moved from my head, down to my neck. The lower he got, the more I felt that heat coiling deep within my belly. His fingers were following the same pattern, and I felt one hand deftly slip beneath my dress. I hummed, head lolling back to rest against his shoulder. 

“We have a nice bed, a nice view,” I drawled. “Let’s make the most of it.”

“Naughty girl.”

My hands gripped the edge of the bed, rear flush against his waist. I could hear him removing his waistcoat, then his shirt and undershirt. My face flushed red when the palm of his mechanical hand gently massaged my rear. I anticipated the sharp slap that came next, but still, my toes curled. 

“Get out of that dress for me.”

“Y-yes.”

Another slap. This one I hadn’t anticipated, and the sharp gasp that came from my mouth sounded unfamiliar. I pressed my forehead into the mattress.

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Klaue growled. “Come on, love, use your words…”

It was filthy, humiliating. Degrading. Yet I loved it.

“Yes, _Daddy_ ,” I grit my teeth as two fingers began massaging my clit, before eagerly yanking down the zipper of my dress. I shimmied out of it, kicking it aside and turning to face Klaue. Before I could speak, I was squealing - he lifted me with his mechanical arm, discarding me onto the bed. 

“Show off.”

“You love it, don’t lie,” Klaue flexed his fingers, one by one, watching as the artificial tendons responded. I sat up and deftly pressed my lips against the cool metal, sucking his thumb into my mouth. Klaue hissed, letting out a low whistle. “That’s it, baby.”

I pulled away with a wet pop, peppering his throat with kisses as he leaned back, watching as I ducked lower, past his navel. His hand tangled in my hair as I pressed a soft kiss against the head of his cock, slipping my tongue into the slit before hollowing my cheek and sucking, hard, on his length. The satisfying curses and grunts from above edged me on, and I braced both hands against his thighs. 

“Shit, good girl. Keep going, love,” Klaue’s grip on my hair tightened, nails digging into my scalp. “Keep going.”

Ignoring him, I pulled away, swirling my tongue around the head once more before lifting my head. His kisses were savage, aggressive, and he didn’t release his hold on my hair. His mechanical fingers made short work of my panties, cold digits dipping into my opening. 

“I can feel you better this way - shit, love. You’re  _ wet, _ ” Klaue was chuckling, the sound high pitched. He crooked his fingers, drawing out a long groan from my open mouth. “I can feel all of that. Best damn pussy I’ve ever had.”

He slicked his cock with my juices, before easing the tip into my soaked hole. I flopped onto my back, chest heaving, fingers twisting the bedsheets as he pushed in, all the way to the hilt. 

“Stop watching, baby,” I pleaded. His teasing was killing me - he was too distracted watching my cunt swallow him whole, a grin on his face that only appeared either during sex, or during a fight. 

“But that’s my favorite part,” Klaue practically whined. He rolled his hips again, and I shrieked while he laughed, picking up the pace. The coarse hair at the base of his cock tickled my skin, the headboard knocking against the wall. My toes curled and I wrapped my legs around his waist, tugging him closer. 

I felt my release coming - Klaue removed one hand from my hip, his human hand, so he could wrap it around my throat. One tattooed finger dipped into my open mouth, the pad drawing across my lower lip. As I clenched around him and screamed, he continued to chase his release until he, too, came, pulling out and pumping thick ropes of come onto my lower stomach.

“Fucking hell,” Klaue’s chest heaved, and he wrapped a hand around his dick, drawing out those last few drops. Then he flopped beside me, lying on his back, the back of both hands draped over his eyes. 

It took several minutes until I had the energy to stand, hurrying to the bathroom to clean myself up. I didn’t bother dressing, and when I returned to the room, Klaue wass till naked and breathing heavily on the bed. 

“Did I wear you out, old man?”

“Call me old man again and you’ll be due for a proper spanking,” Klaue groaned. I slipped into the bed, licking my lips as I hovered over him. I began tracing the tattoos on his neck and chest out of boredom. When I realized Klaue was watching me, I stopped and ducked my head. 

“Don’t. You’re fucking beautiful, love. Beautiful and tired. Sleep.”

* * *

“You’re letting me drive this?”

“Yes.”

“ _No. Way_. How did you - how….this would have taken me fifty _years_ to even be able to afford! You can’t be serious!” 

“Serious as a heart attack, love. The money doesn’t mean shit,” Klaue gestured to my shoes. “You certainly didn’t complain when I got you those eight-hundred dollar boots.”

I didn’t have a response. I hadn’t even really heard him. The car in front of me was a Ferrari, black, sleek, and new. It hadn’t even run a mile, it seemed. While I was busy gaping, Klaue was gathering his men, arming them, going over the operation. I didn’t need to know - being his driver had its perks. My job was to wait, and outrun the heat. 

_ Simple. _

The mission wasn’t making me nervous. The car was. I’d never in my life driven something so expensive, or, I realized,  _ fast.  _ I wondered if Klaue knew that. It was too late to tell him.

“ _You,_ ” Klaue turned to me, running fingers through his hair. The air in the garage was thick - seven of Klaue’s men were strapped and ready. I stuck out like a sore thumb. I was the only woman in the group, and the only one unarmed. I was dressed the part, but the similarities ended there. “ _You_ ,” Klaue repeated, “are to wait. You’ll drive up. His security will see me. I’ll go in for the meeting, and then come to you with the vibranium - the others will take separate route. Confuse any followers.”

“Why a Ferrari and not...a van?”

“Too suspicious. Besides, the area is….well to do. This rich fuck lives in a mansion. Can’t say that I blame him, though.”

I hummed, nodding my head. Klaue gave me a wink, and I chuckled. Weapons were locked, and I went breeze past Klaue. I made it two steps before he caught me, wrapping a firm hand around my forearm. 

“I chose the Ferrari because it’s fast, and it looked cool.”

“Of course you did.”

* * *

Mr. C’s home was, as I expected, luxurious. The tall, wrought iron fence around its perimeter wasn’t enough to conceal the three story, sprawling mansion. The fountain out front spewed water, and the sprawling driveway looped around to the back. It’s daunting size was intimidating, and as I pulled up to the gate, Klaue glanced at me and reached inside his waistcoat.

He pulled out a handgun, slowly reaching over to place it in my lap. 

“Your resume said that you’re handy with firearms.”

“Yet this is the first time you’ve handed me a weapon since we’ve been working together,” I licked my lips, raising my eyebrows. “I’m grateful for the gesture but...it’s kind of a bad sign.”

“Security is tight. Better to be safe than sorry,” Klaue chuckled. “Pray you won’t have to use it.”

The gates opened. A man in a tightly-pressed suit and a no-nonsense demeanor bent down, gesturing for me to roll down my window. I did, and he looked straight past me and at Klaue. 

“He’s waiting for you.” 

“Good. Sorry I’m late, gents,” Klaue’s smile was a bit unnerving, but only because I knew he didn’t really mean it. “She’s just going to pull around, let me out at the front.”

The suited man waved a hand, and I did as Klaue instructed. Pull around. Let him out. Ignore the leering, suited men stationed around the mansion - some armed - as they watched me. It was a relief when I made it to the back of the house, right on the curb by the fence. If I squinted, I could see through the dense shrubbery on the other side and make out the twinkling waters of the pool. 

I’d tucked the gun away, but now, I felt confident pulling it out and resting it in my lap. Save for the distant blaring of car horns, the area was quiet. Klaue had been right - the area was rather wealthy, a stark contrast to some of the other parts of Brazil. I didn’t envy them one bit. Not when I knew that several were most likely responsible for themselves rich at the expense of the poor. 

Ten minutes passed. Then thirty. Then forty. I wondered if Klaue was still in there, chatting up Mr. C while and drinking expensive wine while his men strategically took out the guards one by one. I tapped my foot, reclining in my seat.

Gunfire.

I shot upright. The sound came from the mansion, and I fell deathly still. There wasn’t supposed to be gunfire. Maybe a guard had figured out Klaue’s intentions and fired back, but that would only be a guard. All of Klaue’s men carried weapons equipped with silencers. 

There wasn’t supposed to be gunfire. Not like this. Not consistent and heavy and followed by screaming-

“ _Hey_!”

I nearly leaped out of my skin. Someone was knocking on my window, bent over. It was a man, armed, wearing heavy gear. At first I mistook him for one of Klaue’s men, before realizing that the fact wasn’t familiar and his gun definitely didn’t have a silencer. Hell, I’d never seen a gun like his before in my life. 

He was getting more aggressive, now, clearly angry that I wasn’t responding with anything other than a confused look. Steeling myself, I reached for the door handle, easing it open just a sliver before shoving as hard as I could, knocking the man to the side. As he righted himself, I reached for my own weapon. 

The conflict lasted three seconds. He raised his weapon and I raised mine. The weight of the gun determined our speed, and I was able to discharge mine first. The buckshot struck him dead in the face, and he toppled. 

I was practically lying on my back, legs hanging out of the car, door open, gun smoking. 

The man’s corpse leaked blood like a smashed jar of spaghetti sauce, but I didn’t have time to analyze it or check to see who he was, or who he was with. I just pulled myself back into the car, slammed the dented door, and started the vehicle. 

I whipped the Ferrari around, knuckles clenching as I held the steering wheel like a lifeline. The gunfire was steady, now, multiple shots coming from multiple parts of the mansion. I cursed Klaue for not giving me a radio. 

The gate was wide open. The body of the man who had greeted Klaue and I earlier lay, sprawled across the cobblestone driveway. Half his head had been blown off. 

When I looked up, a horrific sight greeted me, along with a face - or a mask - I recognized. I’d seen him both on the news and on Klaue’s file. That grey chestplate and garish mask with the white paint was getting closer and closer, illuminated in the headlights of the Ferrari.

_ Shit. _

Klaue burst from the mansion. Crossbones turned his attention to him, shouting something before stalking towards him. 

_ SHIT. _

I slammed my foot on the gas as hard as I could. Crossbones was large, and his body caused the windshield of the Ferrari to shatter. He rolled atop the roof and was airborne. I saw him in the rearview land hard on the ground, stunned. 

“Good work, love!”

“What is _he_ doing here-”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Klaue practically threw himself into the passenger's seat. His nose was blood, hair disheveled. I checked the rearview again and saw Crossbones pick himself up off the ground. “We need to get out of here.” 

“On it.”

We tore out of the driveway and onto the open road. The entire time Klaue was shouting, barking into his radio. I kept silent. I knew when to talk and when not to talk, and by the time he was finished, we were back at the garage. 

“We weren’t followed?” Klaue said gruffly.

“No. I took the long route just in case,” I wiped my brow, peering out the shattered windshield. When I glanced over, Klaue was staring at me with a peculiar look on his face. I said, _“What_?”

“You have blood on you.”

I reached up to touch my face. Droplets of red came away, and I winced, knowing that it wasn’t my own. I said briskly, “One of Crossbones’ men came up to the car, tried to get me out.”

“Did you kill him?”

“Yeah.”

Klaue licked his lips. “Good girl.”

We gingerly exited the Ferrari, cautious of the shattered glass littering the floorboard. Klaue rested his mechanical forearm against the roof, letting out a breath. In low voice, he said, “That son of a bitch got the vibranium bust. Snatched it from right underneath us.”

Crossbones is a mercenary. Someone must have paid him to get it,” I said. “Either that, or he’s broken into the vibranium business now.”

“Eh, doubt it. He doesn’t have the temperament to be a dealer,” Klaue growled. “Especially not with that ridiculous name and outfit.”

I nodded, leaning against the Ferrari. The garage door opened, and from within the warehouse came Klaue’s men. Four of them.

I blanched, stepping away towards the corner as Klaue glanced at them, eyebrows raised. There were unspoken words between them, and I saw a muscle in Klaue’s jaw twitch as his eyes raked over the four men. 

A sharp pop echoed throughout the garage, and one of Klaue’s men dropped dead. Klaue tucked his handgun back into his pants, glancing down at the corpse he made and growled, “Can’t lose that vibranium if you’re fucking dead, eh, _Laurence_?” he looked up at the remaining three and snapped, “Get him out of here, and then get our flight ready. We’re getting out of this fucking country.”


	4. E. Killmonger

Even with a busted windshield and dented hood, the Ferrari still seemed luxurious. I was driving luxury. And I wasn’t going to take it for granted. 

“ _Slow down_ ,” Klaue instructed, reaching out to squeeze my thigh with his metallic hand. The strong hand - I winced, and he shot me an apologetic yet you-kind-of-deserved-it look. I rolled my eyes before easing up on the gas, allowing the caravan of Klaue’s men behind us to catch up. The desolate Brazilian highway was all but empty, the roads open. The sun was out, and for the first time, things felt peaceful.

“When we get back,” I said wistfully, “You need to take some time off. Maybe go to the beach or something. Relax. _Chill_.”

“I’m not a against a little R&R,” Klaue gave a lazy twirl of his finger. “You just love me for my money, don’t you?”

“You wouldn’t hold that against me?”

“Course’ not,” Klaue snorted, peering out the window. After a pregnant pause, his posture changed. He was more alert, perking up, neck craned as he stared at something in the sky. 

“What?”

“We’re being followed.”

I heard it, then. The low thrum of a helicopter. My jaw clenched and my grip on the steering wheel tightened as I shot Klaue a glance. He, too, was tense, but made no sudden movements. 

Klaue added, “At least a dozen men,” he licked his lips, leaning forward. “We don’t have the firepower to take them. Think you can outrun-”

Klaue didn’t get the chance to finish. I wouldn’t be able to outrun them, and that became immediately clear as a black sedan burst from the trees, careening into the road and blocking my path. I slammed on the brakes, hard, but it was too late. The impact jerked me forward, my seatbelt catching me before I could go flying through the front. There was a loud pop, and the airbags deployed, filling the entire car with a sickly sweet, thick, smokey discharge. 

“Fuck,” Klaue cursed. “Out, now! _Now_!”

I obeyed, unbuckling and practically rolling from the car. My knees hit the asphalt and I inhaled, sucking in clean air. I heard Klaue approach from behind, mechanical hand grasping at my shirt. 

As we headed into the thicket of trees, I dared a glance over my shoulder. The black sedan was unmoving, its occupants spilling out. They were heavily armed, and I immediately recognized their outfits.

“Crossbones,” I breathed. I craned my neck as the helicopter roared overhead. Klaue was practically dragging me, and I didn’t protest. Branches and leaves slapped against my exposed skin as we ran. Our attackers were pursuing us, heavy boots loud against the forest floor. 

“ _ Samson, Jones, do not engage _ ,” Klaue was barking into his comm, breathing heavily as he released my arm, gesturing for me to run ahead while he slowed. When I hesitated, he gave me a shove.

Gunfire erupted from behind me, followed by screams. I couldn’t recognize if they were coming from Klaue. I prayed they weren’t. 

Ducking behind a tree, I pressed myself against its rough trunk, sucking in air. The gunfire was slowing to a crawl, just a few short bursts hear and there. The sound of the helicopter was at the forefront. It was hovering, just above the trees - I could see figures inside, getting ready to leap. 

They didn’t get a chance. A short, powerful blast from Klaue’s arm cannon shattered the helicopter into what seemed like a million pieces. I didn’t see him, but I saw the bolt of energy strike it’s target. I felt the concussive force of the blast, followed by the chopper dropping to the forest floor, dragging foliage with it. Fire licked at the grass and I burst from cover, only to run headfirst into the thick, armored chest of a man. 

_ Oh, shit. _

“There you are, girlie.”

Crossbones wasted no time grabbing me by the hair. My kicks and punches did nothing - he was taller, stronger. Before I could even reach for my firearm, he’d slipped it from it’s holster and tossed it to the side, out of my reach. 

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit. _

I searched around for Klaue. I didn’t see him emerge from the growing flames, but I did hear the distant, unmistakable sound of his arm cannon firing.

“He’s occupied,” Crossbones said. He glanced around the forest, raising his free hand. Several of his men emerged, weapons raised. “Sucks. I was hoping to bag both of you alive. But you’ll do.”

“What do you want? You have the vibranium,” I spat. Crossbones, whose eyes were dark and exposed, didn’t reply, but I could see him hesitate. With a huff, he flung me into the dirt, the impact knocking the wind from my body. I wheezed, closing my eyes as his men took over. Rough hands lifted me up, pulling me away. 

“Get her on the plane,” Crossbones instructed. “Wait for me. I’ll be back.”

* * *

So, I made it to the airport. Or, what constituted as an airport. The runway was wide and made of dirt, and the station was just a dingy warehouse that I imagine wasn’t a warehouse at all.

Crossbones and his men had beaten us to it - corpses lay in a row, lined up next to the runway. Klaue’s contacts. The people in charge of getting us out of this country. 

_ You’re leaving….just not the way you wanted to. _

I was manhandled onto the cargo plane, a gun pressed against the back of my head the entire time. The minute the cargo bay doors closed, I was slammed, hard, against the wall and told to sit. Stay. Don’t talk. And then, right on time, Crossbones had arrived, his vest and mask speckled with dirt and blood. The minute he boarded, he stomped back to where I sat. 

_ “We’re good to go in ten, sir.” _

“Good. Get us in the air,” Crossbones’ gaze landed, finally, on me. His eyes narrowed. 

“Is Klaue dead?” I asked immediately. My heart was in my throat as, for a long moment, Crossbones didn’t reply. 

“Your man is alive. Slipped right through my fingers.”

“He’s good at that.”

“ _ You _ aren’t,” Crossbones lolled his head to the side, looking me up and down. I didn’t like it, the way he was staring. It wasn’t like Klaue’s gaze, which was sinister, with a hint of admiration. It was animalistic. And I couldn’t read what he was thinking, what he was going to do next. 

I sighed, ducking my head. “What do you want?”

“There’s a bounty on your head. You’re worth a _lot_ of money, back in the States. FBI, CIA,” Crossbones leaned forward. “ _Everyone._ ”

“ _And_?”

“Gotta make money, somehow.”

“HYDRA isn’t cutting out?”

“I ditched HYDRA a while ago,” Crossbones began removing his vest, hefting it over his shoulder. He kept his mask on. “When you're not tied down, you get shit done. Easier that way. You’d understand.”

I stretched, rolling my eyes. I met Crossbones’ gaze, and he snorted.

“You have beef with Klaue?”

“Nah. It ain’t personal, girlie,” Crossbones shook his head. He waved one of his men over - a younger man, around my age. Buff, with a pretty face. “Keep an eye on her, Killmonger.”

As Crossbones made his way to the cockpit, I was stuck. Stuck with some guy name Killmonger. 

_ At least he’s cute. _

“Killmonger isn’t your real name, right? Like, Crossbones isn’t his real name,” I jerked my chin towards the front of the plane. Extending my legs out in front of me, I added, “Do you even know who he is, or are you just his humble foot soldier?”

“He’s spec ops, like me. And he kicked your ass,” a pause. Then, “My name is Erik.”

“Willow.”

Silence. 

“Cute name. You named after the tree?”

“I’m named after my grandmother.”

“Who was named after the tree.”

I let out a ragged sigh, fiddling with my thumbs. The plane lurched forward, and we were moving. Taking off. Whatever chance Klaue had to bust in a rescue me, it was gone. Being thousands of feet in the air made it difficult to launch any sort of recovery mission, although I doubted Klaue really cared about that. 

_ He doesn’t really care about you. He can find another getaway driver. Another woman to fuck. _

“Tell me about yourself, princess.”

“Why? You have me on file. Read that.”

Erik shrugged, crossing his arms over his broad chest. “I’m _bored._ ”

“I worked at a strip club before all this. I stole shit. Cars. I raced. In my spare time I enjoy knitting,” I pursed my lips. “Also in my spare time, Klaue and I fuck. Anything else?”

“I wouldn’t have gotten  _ that _ from reading your file,” Erik winked, and I internally groaned. I wouldn’t let his cheekiness get the better of me, although I had a feeling that it already was. “You know where all that vibranium comes from?”

“Some place in Africa.”

“‘Some  _ place _ ,’” Erik snorted. He looked away, visibly agitated at my response. “Is that what your old man told you? And let me guess, when you asked, he told you not to worry about it?”

“I don’t care where it comes from.” 

“You should. Gold ain’t got nothing on vibranium,” Erik sat up, leaning in closer as the cargo plane tilted a bit, cruising through the sky. “Klaue knows that. And I need _you_ to take me to him.”

I raised my eyebrows, but Erik was dead serious. That infuriating smirk was still on his pretty face, eyebrows raised as he awaited for my answer. 

I could only stare. 

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, it’s easy. I bust you out, you take me to Klaue. Put in a good word for me. Let me ride with your crew, no cost. That ain’t hard, is it?” 

“You’re oversimplifying things. We’re thousands of feet in the air. The minute this plane lands in the states, the FBI is going to swarm in and take me away.” 

“Then we have to make sure this plane doesn’t land,” Erik smiled. “Easy, _right_?”


	5. Do No Harm

_ Wrong. _

Wrong. He was  _ so  _ wrong, and I knew it. I prayed that Erik’s overconfidence wasn’t a guise to compensate for his, well, lack of confidence. 

I was left slouched against the wall, my nerves rattled. Erik had disappeared towards the cockpit, leaving me alone.

I thought about Klaue, and how I was probably about to die. He’d never know. If he cared, he’d be left heartbroken. If he didn’t….well, he didn’t. That would be the end of that. Yet the part of me that clung to freedom, it had faith in Erik. For some bizarre, nonsensical reason outside of just sheer desperation. 

It wasn’t until things went haywire that I felt that icy calm, the same that I felt while driving at a hundred miles per hour, outrunning cops or mercenaries, or whoever the fuck Klaue had decided to steal from that particular day. It was as if it had become hardwired into my brain, bleeding over even a car wasn’t even present. 

Gunfire, then, a shrill cry of, “Killmonger? What the hell-”

The man fell, face forward. Half a dozen shots had taken him down. Erik appeared, flustered, but still composed. 

“We have about a minute. The emergency exit is our only way out.”

As Erik began cutting me loose from my bindings, I spotted the straps around his legs and chest, my gaze finally settling on the heavy-looking pack on his back. My blood ran cold and I murmured, “ _Parachuting_?”

“You ever gone skydiving?” 

“No. I _drive_. I stay on the _ground_.”

“It ain’t that bad. Shit feels good. The adrenaline gets your blood pumping,” Erik unceremoniously hauled me up, before helping me with my own harness. Once I was firmly strapped, he kept a firm grip on my arm, practically dragging me towards the emergency doors. The entire time I tried to plant my feet firmly on the floor, but Erik was stronger. Struggling was useless, and as the doors got closer and closer, I surrender. I didn’t fight fate. 

_ “Killmonger!” _

I whipped around. Picking his way across the plane was Crossbones, his mask gone - and for those faithful four seconds, I couldn’t tear my eyes away from the mottled, destroyed skin that was the right side of his face. It was deformed, reddened and etched with blisters. The side of his mouth hung a little, and part of his ear had been torn apart. 

He raised his gun and fired three shots. Two missed, and one grazed my arm. I hissed, before Erik’s voice pulled me back into reality.

“Just close your eyes.”

I did. I barely felt Erik buckle me against him, before I was falling. And falling. And falling. 

I kept my eyes shut the entire time.

* * *

Mexico. That was where we landed, and where Klaue picked Erik and I up.

Well, he picked  _ me _ up. Erik was held at gunpoint, a bag shoved over his head, and then ushered into a different vehicle,  while I begged and pleaded with Klaue, but he ignored me - stuffed me into a sedan and we headed off, straight towards the border, stopping in a half-abandoned town that I recognized from one of our earlier missions. The familiar sight should have relaxed me, but it didn’t. 

Our base of operations was bustling - an old, vacant warehouse that Klaue had transformed from the inside out. I saw faces that I recognized, and faces that I didn’t. The minute we pulled up, I hopped out and faced Klaue.

“Where’s Erik?”

He waved me away, but once again, I stepped in front of him and planted a hand against his chest. Lowering my voice, aware that his men were all armed and watching, I said, 

“He saved me. He helped me escape.” 

“And I’m sure he wants something in return.”

“He wanted to meet _you_ ,” I said. “That’s all he wanted. Ask him yourself.”

Klaue pinched the bridge of his nose. In a low voice, he said, “Fine. _Fine_. Go wait in the room-”

“ _Ulysse_ s-”

“Go wait in the room.”

My shoulders sagged. His words were harsh, quipped, but his gaze was haggard and tired. So was mine. I wasn’t in the mood to put up a fight, but I also didn’t want to abandon Erik. Not when I knew how unpredictable Klaue could be.

“Don’t hurt him.”

“What did Crossbones want with you? Information? Did you tell him-”

“I didn’t tell him _shit_ about you.”

Klaue’s gaze softened, but his eyes were still slightly narrowed. I made a noise in the back of my throat, turning and pushing past his men. The trek to our room was a long one, my limbs heavy as I finally realized how tired and nasty I was. I needed a shower. Or a bath. Or maybe both.

After I’d scrubbed myself throughout, I slipped one of Klaue’s shirts on over my head. I flopped onto the bed, burying my face in the pillows. The longer I stayed that way, the more relaxed I became. It took only a few minutes before I’d dozed off.

When I awoke, the room was dark, save for the glow of the lamp in the corner. The window was open to allow some cool air in. I could hear faint laughter outside - some of Klaue’s men smoking, chatting. Klaue himself was among them - a moment later, I heard his heavy steps against the stairs. 

I rolled onto my back as he entered the room. The minute he shut the door, he looked me up and down. 

“Did I wake you?”

“No.”

“Good,” sighing, Klaue took a seat on the edge of the bed. Mechanical fingers stroked my hair. “That boy...Erik. He passed what I threw at him with flying colors. He’ll be working with us from now on.”

“Good for him.”

“Why the tone?”

I raised my eyebrows. “I know that this is a dangerous job. But...these past few days have been...overwhelming. Even for me.”

“Nothing you can’t handle, right, love?”

“Sure. Yeah.”

“Good,” Klaue squeezed my shoulder. He let out a sign, before digging into his pants pocket. I watched, curious, as he pulled out a little box. “I was going to give this to you on the flight over...that, obviously, didn’t happen. Something a little extra that I snagged.”

I sat up, taking the box. It was jewelry - I knew immediately from the casing. Under the lamplight, I slowly opened it.

It was a silver necklace with a key shaped pendant on the end. It was light, yet there was a strength to it. 

“Vibranium,” Klaue said almost giddily. “Beautiful, isn’t it? Strongest metal on the planet. It won’t rust, or snap. And that pendant? Put that between your fingers, poke a man’s eye out.”

I chuckled, holding the necklace in front of my face. It was beautiful. Ethereal, almost. 

“Where...did you find this?”

“The little fucker back in Brazil had it stuffed. Snatched it right from his neck.”

“You didn’t sell it?”

“Couldn’t. Something of that size wouldn’t sell. I’m sure it would be considered valuable somewhere, but, I assumed you could make use of it,” Klaue smirked. 

“Thank you,” I said sincerely. I clutched the necklace to my chest like a lifeline. “Thank you, Ulysses.”

“Like I said. Poke a man’s eye out - just _not_ mine.”

* * *

I joined Erik the next morning - he was alone, sitting outside on a box full of supplies, staring out towards the mountains. His tactical gear was gone. He looked different when he wasn’t armed to the teeth. More approachable.

I wore Klaue’s necklace - it was concealed beneath my shirt, but the sliver of metal was still visible. I could see Erik glance at it, but he didn’t bring it up - not right away. 

“You know, I didn’t think you and the old man were _actually_ fucking.”

“You heard us last night?” I deadpanned. Erik made a noise of disgust and I chuckled, pulling up an empty box so I could sit next to him. “Sorry, _sorry_. What, you don’t have anyone special back at home?”

“There isn’t a ‘back at home’ for me.” 

“I mean, same. I meant that as a general statement. Long distance? Pen pals? Nothing?”

“Nah,” Erik shook his head, smiling. “Nothing like that.”

“No family?”

“Blood? No. I don’t even think I remember where home is. Cali is a big place. Easy to get lost.”

“I would know.”

“Then how’d you end up here? You aren’t military or government. HYDRA. Did Klaue find you on the side of the road, like a stray dog? Because that’s what you look like to me. You even got a collar,” Erik gestured to the necklace, and I pulled away. 

“Klaue doesn’t _rescue_ strays.”

“Then what are you?”

“His getaway driver. I’m here because I’m good at what I do,” I snapped. “Hell, I need money. I _need_ money, and this is the best way to get it.”

Erik nodded, ducking his head. In a low voice, he asked, “You were dealt a bad hand?” 

“I guess.”

“What happened?”

I let out a breath. Erik wasn’t looking at me, he was looking at the ground. But I could see his eyes, and they were soft. Focused. He was listening.

“My mom died when I was around eight. Cancer. We didn’t have the money to pay for her treatment...my dad was always into drugs, carjacking, racing...he started funneling that money into her medical bills. When I graduated high school I started working, and started racing. My dad taught me everything. Then one day he gets pulled over for not having a license plate, he goes to grab his wallet, cop freaks out on him...shoots him six times. I spent the next eights years working, jacking cars and racing, using the money he left behind.” 

Erik hummed. I glanced over at him. 

“You and I both know that the system isn’t what it should be. I want to _chang_ e that. When the time comes, can I count on you to be there?”

“I don’t know how working with Klaue is going to change shit.” 

“It will,” Erik smirked. “Don’t worry your pretty little mind over it.”


	6. Take No Shit

“You never told me where exactly vibranium comes from.”

Klaue glanced up, eyes zeroing in on me. His mechanical arm was detached and lying on the table. He was fine tuning it, fiddling with the blaster mechanics with a screwdriver. It wasn’t the first time I’d gazed upon his artificial limb and marveled at just how advanced it was. Vibranium, he’d told me. As it always had been.

“Somewhere in Africa.”

“What country?”

“Why does it matter?” Klaue went back to fiddling. I sat on the edge of his desk, glancing around the warehouse. His men were outside, loading up the trucks, so I didn’t bother lowering my voice. 

“Erik told me you’d say that,” I quipped.

“Oh, did he?” Klaue looked up again, this time, putting down the screwdriver. Something in his tone had changed. “What else did he tell you?”

“That was all. I’m just curious. I think you’re not telling me the truth.”

“Truth wasn’t in the contract you signed, love. There are things even _you_ don’t need to know.”

“I’ll go ask Erik, then-”

I jumped as Klaue slammed his human hand against the desk, the noise echoing around the entire warehouse. The silence that followed was deafening - I could hear my own heartbeat racing, and my own ragged breathing. 

Slowly, Klaue said, “Why are you so insistent? Vibranium is a rare metal harvested from Africa. It’s worth trillions. I’m paying you to _drive_ , and that’s it.”

“Drive, and fuck you? Right?” I hopped from the desk, yanking over a chair. Klaue sighed, leaning back when he realized that, no, I wasn’t going to let him work. Not yet. “That’s why you hired me? Picked me up from the club, killed Rollo-”

“That’s not-”

“Showered me with gifts so I wouldn’t ask any questions? Or was the necklace because you, God forbid, actually _care_ about me? It certainly wasn’t business, I’ll tell you that.”

Klaue licked his lips, giving me that lopsided smile and an incredulous look. The combination was almost frightening. He said, “Don’t accuse me of not caring. I worried my little heart out when Crossbones took you. I could have snatched some whore off the street, used her to warm me up. But I couldn’t. I _knew_ you’d find a way out of things and show up at my door.”

“You wouldn’t have found a woman like me,” I snorted. 

Klaue’s chuckle was infectious. “You’re damn right, love. Because  _ you  _ are my only. Always will be.”

I didn’t reply. I couldn’t. 

_ Was that a confession? _

_ No. No. _

“Then tell me. Tell me everything you know about vibranium, where it comes from.”

“You can ask Erik about that.”

“Oh, hush. Erik isn’t you. I couldn’t...love Erik like I do you, Ulysses. I’ve known him for two days,” I sighed. “ _ Please _ .”

Klaue rolled his eyes, before patting his thigh. “Fine. Come sit on Daddy’s lap, love. Let me tell you a story.”

* * *

On the way upstairs, I stopped. I could see through one of the busted out warehouse windows, Erik and some girl - one of Klaue’s people - all snug against each other, wrapped in a tight embrace. Erik was murmuring words, peeling the girl out of her tactical vest.

I felt dirty for stopping and watching, but I couldn’t pull away. It was just a few seconds. A few, slow seconds, and in that moment Erik and I locked eyes. He didn’t stop or hollar. He just kept going, slipping a hand beneath the girls pants while she moaned and whimpered. 

_ Glad you found someone to put up with you, Killmonger. _

The minute I reached Klaue’s room, I stripped and headed to the shower. I scrubbed my skin raw, trying to shake the feeling of Erik’s eyes on me. They felt as if they were still lingering, still watching. Even when I stepped out, I clutched the towel close and kept my head down, only to run straight into a solid, broad chest. 

“Something is _bothering_ you.”

“Nothing is bothering me.”

“Don’t lie, love,” Klaue pushed a strand of hair away from my eyes, making a  _ tsk _ sound. He stared down at me, combing my curls. In a low voice, and almost to himself, he murmured, “You’ve got to change your look soon…”

“Do you love me?”

Klaue didn’t stop his ministrations on my scalp, but he did slow down, caught by surprise at my blatant question. My cheek rested against his chest, the buttons on his shirt open so that I could inhale his scent and hear his heartbeat. 

“You really want to ask me that?” Klaue waited for me to reply, but when I remained silent, he said, “Whatever you want, you’re not going to get it.”

“I don’t want anything.”

“You want something,” Klaue huffed. “Love. That deep shit. Having it isn’t going to make you feel any better. Just like money.”

I glanced up at him, stepping away and letting my towel drop. He watched as I rummaged through, grabbing some night clothes from the dresser in the corner. 

He made another  _ tsk _ sound and said, “Wear the red ones. The shorts with the top you know I like.”

“I just...I want to hear you say it.”

“ _ Jesus _ ,” Klaue ran a hand down his face. “Why are you so obsessed with whether or not I love you? This is a first - have I been spoiling you-?”

“Really, Klaue? No, you haven’t been spoiling me. I just want a simple yes or no.”

He stepped closer, head ducked, but I could see the glint in his eyes. I rolled mine, trying to turn away, but he caught me. I squealed, his mechanical arm wrapping around my waist. My hands flew to the messy collar of his dress shirt, and when his tongue invaded my mouth, I didn’t protest.

I  _ melted _ . Like I always did.

“God you’re so sexy when you’re mad,” Klaue chuckled against my mouth. “I feel like I need to fuck that attitude out of ya’.”

My thoughts drifted to Erik and that girl. The way his eyes were locked onto mine. No shame. No embarrassment. It was like he wanted me to watch. He’d enjoyed me watching. 

“Fuck,” I hissed, biting down on the exposed tattoo on Klaue’s neck. He, in turn, roared in both pain in pleasure as I latched on, only pulling away to let my tongue massage the reddened skin. 

His mechanical hand ripped the fabric of my top, right down the metal. The cool material dug into one breast, his mouth descending upon the other. My back hit the mattress and I instinctively wrapped my legs around Klaue’s waist, fumbling with his belt and yanking it free. The minute I yanked his cock from his pants, Klaue pulled away and kissed up my throat, to my chin, and then mouth.

“Babe, slow down-”

“Keep up,” I replied. Klaue’s laugh was loud and infectious.

“I’ll take that as a challenge.”

* * *

Klaue was asleep, face buried in the pillows, chest rising and falling softly. His mechanical arm would twitch slightly every few seconds, and I wondered just how alive, just how separate from his flesh and bone the thing was. I’d seen it down a helicopter and send men exploding into a million pieces. Yet he was always gentle with it around me, even though he knew I wasn’t fragile.

One of his fingers twitched when I slipped from the bed, slowly reaching for my nightshirt. When the rest of him didn’t stir, I pulled the garment over my head, donning my socks and tiptoeing out of the room. It was a warm night, and the moon was full - I could see every star in the sky. It was so unlike the city. It was quiet. Serene, almost. 

“You enjoy the show earlier?” 

I spun and nearly socked Erik in the face - he blocked my punch without so much as flinching, big hand squeezing my wrist. When he didn’t release me, I raised my eyebrows before realizing that he was waiting for me to answer.

“I’m glad you found someone to keep you company.”

Erik huffed and let go, running fingers through his hair. He glanced around, saying, “Did he finally tell you the truth?”

“About Wakanda? Yeah,” I crossed my arms. “He told me everything. Told me how people don’t know...how the country is basically invisible. Always has been. You ever been there?”

“Nah. I’ve only heard the stories,” Erik fiddled with his shirt. “Some of my crew, back in the army...things float around, and you don’t know whether or not they’re bullshit, made up fantasies…”

“But you figured it out?”

“Gods are falling from the sky, aliens are are running around everywhere,” Erik shrugged. “A hidden country seemed like the least craziest thing out there.”

I chuckled, ducking my head. I sucked in a breath and finally said, “I never actually said thank you for busting me out. You didn’t have to do what you did.”

“Wasn’t a big deal. You held up your end of the bargain, got me to Klaue,” Erik said. “That’s how business works.” 

“Yeah, well, this particular business we’re in isn’t really fair. The system we’re stealing from _isn’t fair_. I know you want to change that - and I’ll try and help the best I can.”

“Atta’ girl,” Erik’s knuckles brushed my cheek, and I felt my entire body heat up. He was really, really close now. There wasn’t a breath of air between us, and I liked that. I liked it too much.

Then it was over. He pulled away.

“I’ll see you around. 

“Yeah. See you around, Erik.”


	7. Opps

“Really, Erik. A _mask_?”

“He was, and I quote, ‘feeling it,’” Klaue yanked off his medical jacket, tossing it into the back of the ambulance. He then pulled out the prize - the chunk of vibranium taken from the museum. While he marvelled at it, Erik plopped down into the passenger's seat. 

For the first time, we weren’t outrunning the cops - we were an ambulance, and driving the chunky, heavy vehicle made me feel like shit. I missed the Ferrari. I missed the speed. But I also didn’t miss the bullets thrown my way, so it was a fair trade. 

“Ain’t this thing _dope_?” Erik lifted the mask to his face, eyes peering at me as I drove.

“Festive. Next time, grab me one.”

Klaue poked his head around the back seat, huffing. “Put that thing away, boy,” he snapped at Erik. “At least until we’re out of sight. Willow, love, pull onto this road right here.”

I obeyed, trying my best to remember that we weren’t in America. Shit was reversed. It felt weird and wrong and I was having a hard time keeping my head in a good place about it. The London streets weren’t as crowded, luckily, not at this time of day. I eased onto the gas a bit, allowing myself to relax. 

“Our buyer wants this by Tuesday.”

“It’s Monday.”

“Exactly,” Klaue clicked his tongue. “Bit of a...short notice. But we’ll make it work. We always do.”

* * *

We were moving at breakneck pace, packing up our things and hopping on a less-than-luxurious flight to Busan, South Korea. The minute we landed, Klaue and I headed, hand in hand, to our hotel in order to change - Erik lagged behind, and I could practically feel him staring at the back of my head.

“Wait with the recovery team,” Klaue instructed. Erik simply nodded, though his eyes landed on me for a brief moment. That was, until Klaue barked, “Go!” 

With that, Erik hurried away with the others, allowing Klaue to slam shut the door.

“I don’t like the way he looks at you.”

“Like what? I replied, shrugging off my coat. I slung my small pack onto the bed, unzipping it, my fingers brushing over the fabric of the dress hidden inside. My breath hitches, and I let out a breath as Klaue’s lips grazed over the shell of my ear.

“He’s looking at you like you aren’t mine. Like you’re some whore for sale,” Klaue grasped my forearm, and I spun to face him. “You aren’t.”

“I’m your driver.” 

Klaue chuckled, resting his forehead against mine. My fingers traced the swirling ink that wrapped around his wrist, and travelled up his arm. When I gently raked my nails across his skin, he hummed. 

“You’re damn right. And I need my driver all dolled up and pretty for Daddy. Can you do that?” 

I pulled away, nodding. I yanked out the dress, grinning from ear to ear when I remembered what he’d told me on the flight, how he’d handed me the pack with a wink.

“You want me here for the exchange?”

“You can handle yourself, now. You’re more than capable,” Klaue adjusted his waistcoat, watching as I slipped from my clothes and stepped into the dress. Gnawing on his lower lip, he drawled, “This is sensitive business, and I want someone I trust here with me. Just in case things go  _ haywire _ ,” he jerked his chin towards his own suitcase. “I packed shoes for you.”

“More than one pair?”

“What am I, an amateur? Of course I packed more than one pair. I know how sensitive your feet are.”

* * *

Arm in arm, Klaue and I entered the bustling club as if we were normal patrons - flanked by almost a dozen suited me with concealed weapons.

I, immediately, felt a familiarity - I knew the smell of the place all too well. Tobacco, alcohol, cheap and expensive perfume alike. The music was loud, and the people were louder. Save for the expensive furniture and the lack of stripper poles and, well, stripped, it reminded me of Rollo’s club. 

While his men spread out, Klaue squeezed my hand and leaned in close. 

“I see our lucky customer. Go grab a drink while I get to work, love,” he stopped, pulling away, but still holding onto my hand. He looked me up and down before smiling, a real, genuine smile devoid of anything but sheer admiration. He said, “My  _ God _ . You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

My heart nearly flew straight out of my chest, and I beamed. Just like that, he was gone, heading towards the small congregated group of men over near one of the poker tables. 

I reached up and squeezed the vibranium necklace around my neck. It hung low, a classy addition to my overall outfit. I felt proud - it wasn’t like the club. I wasn’t amongst low class, grimy, sleazy men that stunk of beer and cheap cigars. The looks I received were quick, fleeting, after going from me to over where Klaue was conversing with his client. It was like they knew Klaue was dangerous, and they knew that I belonged to him. 

As I slid over to the bar, a woman on the opposite end glanced at me. She was gorgeous, with beautiful, dark skin and hair. Almost fairy-like, and I couldn’t help but turn away or risk blushing. However, when I went to glance over once more, she was gone. I caught a glimpse of her green dress before she disappeared into the crowd.

_ Shit. _

I palmed my vibranium necklace, trying to read the room. I could see Klaue talking to his client, still, but something had changed - his posture, his general stance, had gone from lax to hostile. 

Then, the shooting started. It was a chain reaction - screams came from the balcony on the opposite end, and a body came crashing through the wooden railing and onto the floor below. Then, Klaue started shooting. 

And I dropped. My knees hit the floor as the frantic shrieks started, then the running. Bullets flew overhead, and I quickly slipped off the necklace, wrapping it around my wrists and letting the jagged end of the key jut from between my enclosed fingers, just like Klaue had said. 

_ You have to get to the exit. Get to the car.  _

I kicked off my heels and sprinted. Someone - one of the clubs guards - took a swipe at me, but I ducked beneath his swing and deftly jutted the vibranium key upwards. It went through the underside of his jaw and came out his mouth, the movement fluid, as if his flesh were made of butter, and I had the knife. 

I yanked the key free, and the man collapsed. When I turned, the woman in the green dress was staring, her eyes darting from the necklace, to my face. 

“Where did you get that?”

I went to rush past her, but she stopped me - no, tripped me. I landed and slid, nearly slamming my head against the leg of a poker table. When I righted myself, the woman was on me - she was fast, nimble, and agile despite her attire. I barely parried her punch, swiping frantically at her with the vibranium necklace. I felt the end graze flesh, and the woman hissed at the drop of crimson dripping down the cut on her cheek. 

_ Oh, no. Oh, shit. _

Before she could pulverize me, an explosion rattled the entire club - then money, thousand and thousands of dollars, began falling from the air. While the woman was distracted, I fled, heading towards the exit. I nearly ran straight into Klaue, who grabbed me and beamed.

“That was awesome!”

“C’mon, into the car,” I practically threw him into the passenger's seat of the sedan, climbing over his lap and slamming the keys into the ignition. I slipped the necklace back over my head before making a beeline away from the club. 

“Head towards the docks,” Klaue instructed, licking his lips. I acknowledged his words with a nod, keeping my focus on the road and who - or what - was pursuing us. 

_ Is that a man in a cat suit? _

“He’s wearing a fucking  _ cat _ suit,” Klaue exclaimed, peering out the window. We bumped along the road, and I took a particularly hard left. I weaved through traffic, heading towards what I assumed to be the docks. I just needed to outrun the silver vehicle pursuing us.

_ And the cat. _

Yeah. And the cat.

We exited the bridge, and my eyes scanned the street signs before, stupidly, realizing that they weren’t in English and I most definitely didn’t speak Korean. I cursed, glancing in the rearview. 

“Klaue, he’s gaining on us-”

“Straight ahead, love. Let me-”

“Do something?”

“Yeah. Let’s have some fun.”

I heard the passengers side window roll down, and Klaue’s enthusiastic hoot of joy. Keeping a firm grip on the steering wheel, I focused on what was ahead, and dodging traffic as the flash of blue from Klaue’s arm cannon illuminated the car for a split second.

Drive. Weave. Drive. Avoid semi truck. Drive. Weave. Weave again. Drive-

The front left tire gave out. There was a horrendous grinding sound, like nails on a chalkboard, over and over over. I caught a brief glimpse of that damn cat before I was launched forward, nearly flying through the windshield had it not been for my seatbelt catching me. I felt the quick sensation of weightlessness, before everything was upside down and my body was dangling like a loose marionette. I felt the impact after - I piercing, hard soreness in my arms and head and spine. The airbags had deployed, filling the car with thick, powdery smoke. 

_ This is the first time you’ve crashed a vehicle. _

_ No, second. But this is the first where you’ve most definitely totaled a vehicle. _

_ Damn. _

It was the damn cat, I realized. Or the man in the cat. I slipped from my seat belt, my eyes roaming the area for Klaue - he was already climbing out, struggling. He shot a glance over his shoulder at me, and there was fear in his eyes. I didn’t know if it was for me, or for himself. Or both. 

I saw the feet our our attacker, and the sound of Klaue’s arm being torn off, followed by his screams. I managed to wriggle free, unable to cushion my fall. I landed awkwardly, bloody fingers gripping glass. I began squeezing through my own shattered window, coming out on the opposite side of the car. I could see the top of Klaue’s head.

He was laughing. Giggling like a maniac. 

I palmed my vibranium necklace. But fear got the better of me - fear saved my life. I took off barefoot into the streets of Busan.


	8. I Am Not Your Friend

“They got him,” I said. “They got him, and I watched. I didn’t fight-”

“You did the right thing. You couldn’t have taken him. He would have beat your ass, taken you as well. _Then_ we would have had a problem,” Erik held the ice pack against my head, keeping it there even when I motioned that I could hold it myself. He gave me a small smile and added, “You’re tough. You should be on the inside with us, not out driving.”

“I was on the inside, this time. And I lost.”

Erik smirked, finally allowing me to hold the ice pack against my swollen head. Shay was pacing around the hotel room while the rest of Klaue's men lounged in chairs, guns in their laps. 

“We have to go after him,” I said. “We can’t abandon him.”

“We ain’t, girl. Chill out,” Erik looked over at Shay. “He set up an emergency tracker in his arm. Only activates when the thing isn’t attached to him. He told me before we even got here.”

“I can track it,” Shay said. 

“He told you, and not me?”

“I mean, you went with him to the club. Someone had to stay behind in case shit went south,” Erik shrugged. “If Shay can track the arm, it’ll lead us to Klaue. Simple as that.”

“We bust him out and catch a flight as far away from here as we can,” Shay said. “Staying in this place is too dangerous.”

Still a little agitated at Klaue's apparently secrecy, I sighed. I didn’t know if my headache was from this, or from the actual bump on my head. The shit hurt. My whole _body_ hurt, like I’d been put through a blender. 

Klaue’s men went to get supplies put together, and Shay dismissed herself - though not before giving Erik a quick peck on the mouth. It was almost a minute until my tired eyes, which were trained on the ceiling fan, realized that Erik was still in the room. 

“Your man ain’t here to treat you like a princess. I get to see the real you.”

I glanced at the wall mirror. My dress was torn and dirty, my face bruised.

“This isn’t the real me. All that stealing shit, stealing cars, that isn’t me.”

“Then what is?”

“I don’t know,” I huffed. The bed shifted as Erik took a seat by my side. I set the ice pack on the bedside table, glancing into Erik’s dark eyes. “I don’t know who I am. But neither do you.”

“I know who I can be. I can be the King,” Erik tilted his chin up. “Wakanda, the throne, it’s my birthright. I can claim it and make sure that people like you never have to sell themselves for money ever again.”

“That’s your plan?”

“It’s _our_ plan. I want you there with me,” Erik took my face between his hands. I couldn’t push him away - I didn’t want to. His hands were warm. Both of them. I didn’t hear the slight hum of a machine as he touched me. “You and the old man, both.” 

I didn’t realize that Erik was kissing me until I was reacting, leaning into it - my hands slipped beneath his shirt, and I felt ridges, individual creases that ran down past his navel, and then up past his broad chest. They ended up his neck, and when I lifted his shirt, my breath hitched.

_ They were scars.  _

I pulled away. 

“I need to rest,” I said. Erik was watching me, chest heaving. His eyes were lust blow, locked with mine as I reclined on the bed. My tone must have not been very convincing, and part of me knew that it was intentional. I watched his shirt fall to the floor, a crumpled heap, before his strong arms braced against either side of my head. 

“Erik-”

“Do you want me to make you feel good? I can make you feel good. Just for now.”

My fingers traced his scars once more. I was so mesmerized, and my lips barely moved as I spoke.

_ “Yes.” _

* * *

“Is he in there?” I asked, slowly steering the van past the building. We were on the outskirts of Busan, stalking what looked to be a police station. Shay sat in the back of the van, typing away at her computer, occasionally blowing strands of hair from her face.

“That’s where the signal is coming from. If the arm is there, he should be there.”

“What if he’s not?” I anxiously tapped the steering wheel. 

“Shay’s never been wrong,” Erik chucked. I resisted the urge to snort at Shay’s response - a giggle. I saw her give Erik an affectionate pat on the cheek. 

Erik had fucked me long and hard, leaving my already sore body even more sore. We’d abused the bed, and he’d forced me to ride him at breakneck speed. He’d taken me from behind and come on my back. And it had felt good. Thrilling and dirty. 

I ignored the flush between my legs, closing my eyes and letting out a sigh. I caught Erik’s eye in the rearview, and he nodded as Shay instructed for us to pull into the alleyway behind the building.

Erik slipped on the mask he’d stolen from the London museum, and I chuckled.

“You still feelin’ it?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah,” Erik replied, grabbing his gun and hopping out of the van. Three others followed, brandishing weapons. Shay closed her laptop and readied herself, ducking her head as Erik began setting up the explosives.

The boom rattled the entire van. I was glancing over my shoulder as shouts erupted from within the building, followed by gunfire. I turned my body, mouth widening into a smile as I saw Klaue, still chained and seated in his chair, being carried out by his men. He was howling, laughing and throwing insults at his captors. 

_ “We have to go, guys!”  _

Bullets pinged off the van, and I slipped back into the seat, revving the engine. 

_ Where was Erik? _

There was another explosion, and I heard a howl. Then Erik was throwing himself into the back of the van, prompting me to floor it. No one followed - no one dared. 

Klaue was in one piece - kind of. His mechanical arm was missing, but it didn’t seem to faze him.

“You’re all getting pay raises!” Klaue giggled. He twisted his neck, addressing me. “You came back for me, love.” 

“Of course I did.”

“That's why _you’re_ my girl.”

I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road so that Klaue couldn’t see my face. 

“Always.”

* * *

We reached the old runway - a dingy little thing made of dirt. The small plane was waiting for us near the arrays of stacked cars and other abandoned, two seat airplanes that had apparently gone on the chopping board long ago.

Klaue’s men were loading up the aircraft. I sat on one of the stripped down cars, my gaze constantly flickering to Erik. He looked hesitant, and was hanging back. I called out to him playfully, “You scared? Last plane ride you and I took together didn’t go so well.”

“We got out alive, didn’t we?”

“Okay, yeah, but I’d rather not repeat it. Also, skydiving with you sucked.”

“Get outta here. You had your eyes closed the entire time, didn’t even see a thing,” Erik chuckled, running fingers through his hair. 

“We’re heading out in ten. Get your shit together, rub one out, do whatever you need to do before. This plane isn’t stopping from here to...wherever it is we’re going,” Klaue called. I rolled my eyes at his vulgarity, before hopping down and heading over towards the plane.

Vinny, one of Klaue’s men, dropped. There was a pop, a gunshot, and the other two of Klaue’s men dropped dead. 

I spun.

_ “Erik?” _

Klaue was running, diving for cover. I was flabbergasted, confused. Erik was pointing a gun at me, then at Klaue, who was struggling to grab Shay by the arm. 

_ “Erik. Don’t.” _

I got those two words out before the gun was trained on me once more. I heard the pop, and then the sharp string of pain followed by a dullness that I’d never felt before. My knees became wobbly, the sensation overpowering me. 

I dropped. My cheek hit the dirt and I could see Klaue’s boots, hear him cry out. Shout something about how he’d kill Shay, shoot her -

Another pop, and Shay’s corpse dropped next to mine. Her mouth was open, eyes wide, a hole blown through her forehead.

“Erik,” I groaned. Klaue’s boots were out of sight, as were Erik’s.

A gunshot. A scream that belonged to Klaue. 

“Erik, _no_ ,” I sobbed. “ _No, no_.”

Then two more shots. I rolled onto my back. Hot, sticky liquid coated my hand as I went to stem the flow blood from the hole blasted through me, right beneath my left breast. The coppery taste was in my mouth, now, flooding it. I could barely breathe, barely speak as Erik’s shadow fell across my struggling body.

_ “No.” _

Erik knelt down, removing something from the pocket of his jacket -  a syringe. I had no idea what was in it. I didn’t want it near me, touching me. But struggling was fruitless. My body didn’t want to respond the way I needed it to.

“I knew you’d try and stop me. I had to make sure you couldn’t,” Erik explained. 

“So you _shot_ me?” I gurgled, trying to turn my head away as his palm brushed across my hair. Tears clouded my vision. From this angle, through a sliver of material in one of the cars, I could see him, slouched over. Unmoving. “You _killed_ him. Erik, why?”

_ He's gone. _

“Kill me,” I closed my eyes. “Leave me here. Let me die. _Please_.”

“Can’t do that. You remember what I said? I need you,” Erik plucked me with the needle, and my body went rigid. “The ride ain’t over yet, Willow.”


	9. Sacrificial Lamb

_ Pain. _

So, _so_ much of it. It roared through me like a fire. Like a big cat.

It was all I felt when I opened my eyes. The room was lit with beautiful natural light. The bed was soft, the sheets around my body were silky and smooth, light, as if I were being caressed by a soft feather. 

My mouth, however, felt as if it were full of cotton and I was unable to move my body. It was a process - first I wriggled my toes, then my fingers. Then my arm. That was about it, my torso was heavy. 

“W’Kabi. The girl is awake.”

“Is she moving?”

I tried to speak but failed. The words wouldn’t come out, and I was aware that a few figures were hovering over me. 

Finally, I managed to grunt out, “What happened?”

“You were brought here by a man. He also brought the body if Ulysses Klaue.”

My breath hitched, and I fought but a sudden wave of tears. Gritting my teeth, I tried to sit up on my elbows. I could barely support my body weight, and fell back against the sheets. 

A male voice said, “Rest. Don’t strain yourself,” it was heavily accented, and my eyes darted around, landing on the source. “You are safe, here. My name is W’Kabi.”

* * *

“Unzip the bag, please. I want to see him.”

I was barefoot, soles digging into the grass. A quilt was wrapped around my shoulders. The Border Tribe was quiet, most milling around, sometimes casting a wary eye in my direction - I didn’t blame them. W’Kabi had explained that they weren’t used to foreign visitors. 

The man was curt, and he had yet to look me directly in the eye. Part of me wondered if it was intentional, as if he were trying to send me a message. I had no clue where Erik had gone. W’Kabi wouldn’t answer that. 

Again, I requested, “Can you...please. Let me see him.”

The body bag in front of me was full. Even in the darkness, I could see the faint outline of a face against the fabric. 

W’Kabi obeyed. I sucked in a breath as Klaue’s cold, dead, open eyes stared back at me.

“Who was this man to you?”

“I don’t know,” I murmured. “He was  _ something _ .”

W’Kabi scoffed, zipping up the bag, concealing Klaue’s corpse for good. I wrapped the quilt tighter around my body, letting him pass - he rounded on me, pointing.

“Did he tell you about Wakanda? About this place?”

“Yes.” 

“Did he tell you what he did? How he broke through our defenses, stole our vibranium, and then detonated a bomb that killed my people. My  _ family _ ?”

W’Kabi’s voice was strikingly calm. It would have been almost conversational, had it not been for the tautness of his jaw and the slight ire creeping into his tone. 

“I knew that he killed people.”

W’Kabi raised his eyebrows. “Erik requested that I save your life. Had he not, you would have joined Klaue in that bag. He trusts you. _I_ don’t. But he did something our ‘king’ couldn’t do.”

“Let me see Erik. _Please_ , just for a minute-”

“ _No_. You are to stay here, and _rest_.”

I went to reach for the necklace around my neck, the vibranium key, but it was gone. I froze, and W’Kabi watched me with a puzzled look on his face. 

“There was a necklace...where-”

“That necklace was made of stolen vibranium. It’s been returned to where it belongs-”

My heart sank. 

“It was a gift, from...it was _mine!_ ”

“It was _stolen_ from our mines!” W’Kabi snapped. He glanced up at the sky, then towards the mountains. He ushered me back inside the hut, glancing over his shoulder. He gestured for me to sit, and I did. “That necklace does not belong to you, it never did, and it never will.” 

I left it. I didn’t say another word. I didn’t have the energy, and I knew that W’Kabi was right. It was stolen. It had _all_ been stolen, used, just like Klaue and I had been used by Erik. 

_ You can’t be mad. It’s all one game. That’s just the business. _

_ Yet you’re alive and Klaue isn’t. _

After a long stretch of silence, W’Kabi let out a sigh. His shoulders sagged, and he said, “You need to rest. You still aren’t fully healed.”

“Fine. But I need a favor.”

“Making demands now?”

“Ask...see if you can get Erik here. To talk. I need to see him, W’Kabi. Please. I don’t know why he’s keeping me here, I don’t know why he left me alive-”

“I’ll see if he can come in the morning,” W’Kabi answered. “But not for long. Things are about to _change_.”

_ And  Erik wants you there to see it. _

* * *

“You rang, _princess_?”

Erik was standing at the entrance to the hut, hands behind his back. I shot up, wincing as I jostled my wound. He stepped closer, and my eyes followed his every move. 

“W’Kabi, wait out there for me.”

W’Kabi nodded, shuffling outside. The air was heavy, and Erik had that infuriating smirk of his handsome face. It almost reminded me of Klaue’s. _Almost_. 

Finally, I snarled, “ _Fuck you_.”

“You already did. And then I snuffed your boy,” Erik replied. “I did you a huge favor. He was only dragging you down.”

“You _used_ us-”

“I used _Klaue_. Not you,” Erik stopped at the edge of the bed, right where I was sitting. Very gently his hands ran up my things, and he seemed mesmerized with my skin. “This is where you’re meant to be. This is where I’m meant to be.”

“This is your plan to change things? Change the world?” 

“Part of it,” Erik winked. “I told you, I wanted you to be here-”

I ignored him. “Where’s my necklace?”

Erik licked his lips. He ducked his head, snorting, before slowly reaching into his pocket and pulling out the key. He dangled it in front of my face, almost mockingly - I went to grab it, but he was quicker. 

“ _Erik_ ,” I warned.

“You gotta answer something for me. Are you still in? Are you still gonna follow me, even though I snuffed your man?”

“Where else would I go, Erik?”

_ You trapped me.  _

_ I’m alone again. _

“He never wanted you the way I do. What did he give you, other than a life full of crime, danger, running around...you won’t have to do that here. Not anymore. You get a warm bed, a safe place - no more running or fighting,” Erik leaned forward. “You get to watch the _world_ change, Willow. All you need to do is say one word.”

* * *

“The cop that gunned down your father - is he still alive?”

“Yeah,” I murmured. “He’s retired, now.”

“Look at all these weapons,” Erik pointed. The ships were being loaded, the first of them getting ready to take off. I could see W’Kabi and his men off to the side, watching, along with an all-female group of armored soldiers. Their leader looked weary, her eyes flitting from Erik, back to me. 

Erik still had my necklace in his pocket. He had yet to return it - he wasn’t going to, most likely.

“We’re going to arm people, all over the world. People like you. Make sure what happened to your father _never_ happens again,” Erik gazed at the sky. “You said the cop is alive, right?”

“He is.”

Erik’s eyes landed on me. “I’ll have a War Dog to grab him for you, bring him back here. It’s about time you started killing the right people.” 

“I...I don’t want to kill him.”

“He took your father. Killed him in cold blood. Man was reaching for his wallet,” Erik snarled. “He got away with it. The system _let_ him get away with it.” 

I ducked my head. Erik’s strong hand grasped my arm, pulling me closer - I yelped, forced to peer  into his dark eyes. 

“I’ve giving you a chance to _ fight back _ ! And you’re gonna throw it away? For what? For  _ what _ -”

I was close, so close. Close enough to kiss him. His face changed, slowly transforming from rage to something else - something softer. 

Erik didn’t notice me slowly slip my free hand into his jacket and lift out the necklace. I placed it against my palm, enclosing it into my fist. 

“Killing that man isn’t going to bring my father back,” I could feel someone’s gaze on me - W’Kabi. He was listening. “You’re _king_ , Erik. That should be enough. You have me. _I_ should be enough.”

There was a shout, a word I didn’t understand in a language I didn’t understand. A ship soared out from within the confines of the vibranium mine, the vast machine spinning in the air to face us….

...And was promptly shot down. It tumbled, head over heels, before erupting in a ball of flame against the grass. 

I recognized the figure that emerged. I recognized the black armor, and the claws. What I didn’t recognize was the face that revealed itself as the helmet disappeared. 

_ “The Black Panther lives.” _

Erik held me, still, lips curling upwards into a snarl. The man approaching spread his arms, and in a loud, commanding, yet almost sarcastic voice, shouted, “I never yielded! As you can see, I am _not_ dead!”

Erik rolled his eyes. He shrugged his shoulder, shouting back, “ _I’m_ the king!” he glanced to the side, gesturing and barking, “W’Kabi, kill this fool-”

I yanked my hand free, and lunged. Erik’s howl was loud, louder than the shout of W’Kabi’s men as they charged their opponent. I dug the end of the key, hard, into Erik’s exposed chest. Blood trickled from the wound as I yanked it free, swinging again - this time, Erik was able to parry and strike.

I saw stars, landing on my back. My bandaged wound screamed in protest but I ignored it, rolling over as I saw the group of armored women take a stance, weapons drawn and pointed at Erik. 

I rolled to my feet, backing up as the warriors around me inched closer to Erik.

“I’m real disappointed in you,” Erik snarled. He drew his blades - two long, curved weapon that glinted purple. His stance was rigid, armor forming around his body, mimicking that of the Black Panther. It covered his face, and I cringed. I couldn’t see those eyes, anymore. Just a blank, terrifying mask. "You wanted all of me? You could'a got all of me! _One_ word. One simple word!"

“Erik, stop and  _ think _ ,” I pleaded. “Please. Erik. Please. We can talk - the two of us. We don’t have to _fight_ -”

He leaped and I rolled out of the way, his blades narrowly missing my body. 

“We’re _ done _ talking.”

The women, the warriors - one of them leaped, spear angled towards Erik’s head. He blocked it, engaging in a swinging, blades dance. I bid my time, striking when necessary. 

Erik spun, both feet off the ground. The kick sent me flying, sliding across the hard surface of the ground. The key necklace flew from my hand, leaving me weaponless as Erik brought his blades toward my neck-

_ “Spear!” _

One of the women, the leader, slid the golden vibranium weapon in my direction. I grabbed it, narrowly catching Erik’s swords against its surface. 

Again, I pleaded, “Stop this. _Stop_ -”

I lifted my legs, planting both feet against his chest, kicking myself out from underneath him. One of the women helped me stand while the others stepped in front, engaging Erik with furious abandon.

“You need to leave, now.”

“I can still get to him,” I glanced at the woman, who seemed hesitant - she squeezed my arm. 

“Who _are_ you?”

“Willow.”

The woman smiled. “Okoye. Those women are the Dora Milaje, warriors of Wakanda,” a loud cry, and one of the women fell. I clutched my spear, watching as Erik weaved his way towards us. He stopped, suddenly, pointing one of his blades in my direction.

_ “You’re dead!” _

_ I know. _

I braced as he lunged. Okoye and I raised our spears, blocking both his weapons from cleaving us down the middle. He kicked Okoye away, forcing me to one knee - he was stronger. More skilled. I angled my spear so I could catch him in the shoulder, the end grazing the vibranium armor. He winced, but it wasn’t enough to stop him.

“ _Erik_ -”

He thrust his other blade through my gut. It emerged out the other end. 

I sputtered, refusing to tear my eyes away from his. That mask was staring at me. The Panther. Not him. 

“Erik, _ look at me _ . Stop this.”

For a split second, he hesitated. The cry of the Dora Milaje pulled him out of his trance, and he held his blade and yanked it free. I collapsed, unable to stand, unable to do anything as the shadows of the warriors leaped over me. I could hear a slow din, like the sound of gunfire, explosions, in the distance, and the thunder of feet against dirt.

I saw the vibranium necklace, Klaue’s gift, glinting in the sun. I crawled, one hand clutching my wound, trying to keep my insides from spilling out all over the ground. I reached it, grabbed it, held it with my free hand. 

I didn’t know how long I laid there, holding that necklace. At some point, a hand touched my body. The sounds of battle were gone. Hopefully, for good.

I was rolled onto my back, a pair of hands gently adjusting me so that I could see. It was the woman from before - the woman I’d fought at the casino. 

I said the first thing that came to my mind.

“I’m sorry for scratching you-”

“It’s okay,” the woman glanced up. “Help is coming.”

I didn’t tell her that I could feel myself slipping. The help didn’t matter - I didn’t _want_ help. 

“Is Erik okay?” The woman didn’t reply. I didn’t need her to answer - her silence told me everything. When she looked away, I said, “What’s your name?”

“ _Nakia_.”

“Thank you,” I said. Then, "This necklace belongs here.”

I shakily lifted my head. The necklace was coated in my blood, sticky, but I offered it to Nakia. She didn’t take it. Instead, she asked, “Does it mean something to you?”

“Yes.”

“Then it is yours,” Nakia, unbothered by the blood, clutched my hand. “It is _yours_.”

“Okay,” I murmured. “Okay. Bury me with it, please.”

Nakia wiped her eyes. There was sadness in her eyes. Immense sadness. She nodded, placing a palm against my forehead as I slowly began to drift off, towards a sleep that I’d never awaken from. 

_ I embraced it. _

_ That’s what you get for following such bad men. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! This was just a quick fic - I actually wrote this all before I published it. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and thank you all for reading!


End file.
